


[Help!] I was caught drawing my girlfriend naked in class (´・ω・`)

by EidaJey



Category: League of Legends
Genre: #relatable, Comedy, F/F, Humor, academy au, ayyy lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-23
Updated: 2016-01-23
Packaged: 2018-05-15 15:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5790652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EidaJey/pseuds/EidaJey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You ever been bored in class? Did your boredom get you in trouble? Did your history teacher then send you to have a talk with your admittedly-attractive principal? #relatablefic</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Help!] I was caught drawing my girlfriend naked in class (´・ω・`)

**Author's Note:**

> hey im jeyda  
> i dont write often, but when i do, its usually comedy. peoples tell me to actually post my stuff online, so here it is... m'first fic.  
> a collab w my bff, elise

"Fuuuck, Cait, I'm gonna fall asleep here," Vi said, desperately struggling to hold in a loud yawn. The Blessed Isles, a place that mankind had forgotten, lost to history, no records, no artifacts, no books-- how in the hell could he make it so boring? She slapped her hands on her desk loudly, pushing herself up. "I'm gonna go piss. Or maybe just sleep on the toilet. Whatever happens happens."

  
Caitlyn sighed. "Can't you at least _try_ to stay awake? Maybe draw in your notes or... something? I know it's hard, but we've only got... thirty minutes left." She bit on the tip of her pen, trying to focus on Thresh's voice. Vi was right, this _was_ boring. Ugh.

  
"I can't, Cait. It's not my fault he sounds like he's readin' straight out of the textbook--"

  
"I'll wait," said Thresh, turning around. He folded his arms, leaning on his chalkboard.

  
"Oh, don't be _that_ guy," said Vi, rolling her eyes.

  
"Then don't be _that_ student," Thresh replied. Caitlyn bit her lip. She hated seeing Vi get in trouble, it gave her that feeling of... well, secondhand embarrassment.

  
"Either I talk to someone or I fall asleep, dude, you choose." A couple of whispers and chuckles came from the back of the room.

  
"Then please just fall asleep." He turned back to the board, scribbling something else down. Vi sighed, sprawling out over their two-person desk. Caitlyn swatted her away, pointing a finger as if to say _behave_. Vi smiled, flipping open a sketchbook and beginning to draw.

  
A few minutes passed, and class was still boring as ever. Vi had finished the skeleton of her sketch, but it needed a few more... details. Couldn't have a nude portrait of someone without capturing all of their _features_.

  
"Vi, do you know who guarded these artifacts?"

  
"Who what?" She looked up to see Thresh staring at her. She quickly covered her drawing with her free hand.

  
"You really don't know?"

  
"Uh, no, not really."

  
"It was me, Vi. Glad to see you're paying attention. Put that thing away," he said, turning back to the board.

  
Vi sighed in relief. At least he didn't look at the paper.

  
Ten more minutes... class was almost over. Why couldn't they just chill? Ugh. She kept sketching, drawing a hat onto Caitlyn's head. There, now she was clothed. Sure. Vi looked up, trying to catch the time.

  
Wow, that's not a clock. That was Thresh standing right in front of her.

  
"I told you to put that book away, are you even taking notes?" He snatched the sketchbook away from her, and she lunged forward trying to grab it, almost splitting herself in half with the desk.

  
"Dude-- DON'T," she choked out, turning beet red. It wasn't often that she lost her cool, but something like that would land her in a lot of trouble. Not that she really cared, but Thresh didn't really hide the fact that the most well-behaved student with the best grades was his favorite. Vi didn't exactly want him to see her titties. Among other things.

  
Thresh lifted the book up, then went still. She saw the exact moment when he'd registered that it was indeed a full-body picture of Caitlyn, posing seductively, and most certainly naked. The flames surrounding his head flared wildly for a moment before returning to normal, leaving everyone extremely curious as to what was on the paper.

  
"A-at least she's got a hat on...?" Vi stammered.

  
Well that settled it.

  
Thresh's eyes closed slowly, and the flames surrounding his head died completely, pretty much signaling that he'd given up. He handed the book to Caitlyn, sighing. "Just... go to Fiora," he muttered. He didn't even look at Vi.

  
Vi slowly stood up, head hanging. Caitlyn took this time to look down at the notebook, seeing her own body, and blushed furiously. She looked back up at Vi, who wasn't ashamed at all. She'd lowered her head just to wink at Caitlyn, then sprinted out the door, jumping up to slap the frame before she let it slam shut. Everyone heard the loud _crack_ and knew it'd have to be replaced now.

  
She appeared in Fiora's office minutes later, taking a mint from the table and plopping down in one of the chairs like she'd belonged there, nodding at Fiora. The headmistress sighed, slowly closing the book she was reading and looking down at the girl who was already unwrapping a second mint-- what the hell?

  
"What is it this time?" She asked.

  
"I dunno, you can ask Thresh. He seemed pretty pissed about it." She reached over for a third mint, but a ruler smacked her hand, and she pulled back, pouting. Fiora gave her an impatient look, and Vi just stared back. "Whatcha readin', Fifty Shades of Flay?"

  
"It's The Fault in our Wards, and you need to tell me what you did _now_. I don't have time for games." Fiora crossed her arms, leaning back in her chair. Vi tried really hard not to stare at her boobs, but when she crossed her arms, those things could pop out of a turtleneck, honestly.

  
"Well, I... started drawing in class, 'cause he literally just talks real slow and doesn't shut up, and--"

  
"Stop stalling," Fiora snapped, "get to the point."

  
Vi bit her lip. "Well, I drew somethin', and... he saw it and sent me here."

  
"And what did you draw, if I may ask?"

  
"Uh, you know Caitlyn, right?"

  
"The one who ' _hangs out_ ' with you, the one I have never seen in this office other than congratulating her for getting all As on her report cards? Yes, I'm familiar with her."

  
"Yeah, I drew her. With a hat."

  
Fiora leaned in. "A hat? Thresh would not send you here for a hat."

  
"Yeah, just a hat."

  
Fiora paused. "... _Just_ a hat?"

  
" _Just_ a hat."

  
There was a silence for a few seconds, broken by Fiora's sharp inhale, and long, long sigh. "You're too much, you know that? If our basketball team weren't so damn good, I'd have you out of here by now." Vi could see her try to hide her smile, and she knew Fiora loved her. Well, maybe. Probably... they were undefeated, ok? It's nice to brag about it.

  
"How did he react, again? You said he seemed pretty, er, 'pissed' about it?" Fiora flipped open her book again, folded down the corner of the page she'd left off on, then pushed the book to the side.

  
"He picked it up and saw it and his head exploded." Vi had another mint in her hands. Fiora shouldn't have looked away.

  
"Exploded?"

  
"The fire on his head, it got big, then he just sorta went quiet. I think I re-killed him, honestly."

  
"Do not joke about the undead teachers, please. Ryze may hear you," Fiora joked, laughing and letting out a little snort. Vi almost spat out her fourth mint-- how the hell was she getting these so quickly?

  
“Look, Fiora--”

  
“Ms. Laurent.”

  
“ _Headmistress_ Fiora, you don’t want to be here as much as I don’t want to be here. I was just expressing my artistic vision, yes? So… whaddaya say, should we just get this punishment over with?” Vi asked, putting her hands out in defeat.

  
Fiora thought for a moment. Having her benched for the next few games would yield disastrous results, and putting her in detention would be no better than putting her in a room with her closest friends… A- _ha_!

  
“Watch over aftercare for the Pre-K students for the remainder of this week,” the headmistress said, quite contented with herself. She got up and moved to escort Vi to the door.

  
Vi dropped a fifth mint into her pocket as Fiora finished her sentence. The problem child was silent before her face twisted horribly in disgust, “I-It’s only Tuesday! And Pre-K? Y-you mean-- With Annie? With _Amumu_?”

  
“Well Mr. Braum will be there to help yo--”

  
“I will take _anything_ else, please!” Vi said, falling to her knees (grabbing a sixth mint as she did so). She stared at Fiora’s heels before slowly looking up her calves, tracing her legs, her eyes peeking further and further up when…

  
“OW!” Vi said, rubbing the back of her head where Fiora had smacked her.

  
“Highly inappropriate. Watch them during naptime as well,” Ms. Laurent said, pulling Vi up by her collar.

  
She began to push the student out the door despite her pleads for a more lenient punishment, but Fiora wouldn’t budge.

  
“Miss--Fi--Laurent,” Vi said, struggling to delicately hold on the frame of the door. She had already broken one today, afterall. “I just have one question.”

  
“Ugh, yes, Vi?” the older woman complied, crossing her arms.

  
“What color?”

  
What? She couldn’t possibly mean… No, is that why she was on the ground?

  
If it would sate her…

  
“Red.”

  
“Lace?”

  
Fiora squinted her eyes, “Tch. _Oui_ , if you must know...”

  
“FUC-DGE YES! Darius owes me a fat twenty! See you, Mademoiselle!” Vi said excitedly, jumping as she started on her way out. “You’re one lucky lady, Karma!” she grinned, placing a seventh mint on the receptionist’s desk.

  
_Where was she pulling these things from?_

  
Caitlyn sat outside on the steps, next to a statue of a gargoyle. She was nodding off quickly as she waited for Vi, but was jolted awake when the girl jumped down the entire length of stairs that led up to the school building. She smiled sheepishly, rubbing her eyes.

  
“Hey, love,” she said, standing up and letting Vi wrap an arm around her as they walked back to the parking lot.

  
“Babe, you will not _BELIEVE_ the dinner we will be having tonight.”

  
Caitlyn chuckled, pulling her jacket further around her. Even with her huge teddy bear of a girlfriend, it was still cold. “You won that bet?”

  
“Yep,” Vi smiled, and Caitlyn poked the dimples that appeared. What a loser.

  
But there was something to be curious about. “How do you keep winning against Darius? Aren’t Noxians supposed to have good intel? You know, even if it’s on the color of the Headmistress’ panties…,” Caitlyn whispered, as if any of the zero people around them would hear.

  
“I never told you? I’ve been paying Karma 10 dollars a day so she’ll tell me,” Vi winked.

  
“So, as long as Darius pays…”

  
“Profit of 10 dollars a day, Cupcake! And he’s been trying to best me for a few weeks now,” Vi cackled, grabbing Caitlyn by her waist to lift her up and spin around. The possible valedictorian blushed slightly, smoothing out her skirt after the landing.  
Once they got to Vi’s dinky little moped, she handed Caitlyn a helmet.

  
“So, Riftpotle or Runeterra Bread for dinner?” she asked, already seeing her girlfriend’s face light up.

  
“Runeterra Bread, of course!” Caitlyn replied, trying to hide her excitement. She donned a devious smile then, and leaned in to kiss Vi. After the brief peck (“No more! I can’t mess up my lipstick, Vi! I have a reputation, you know.”) and many of Vi’s smooches to her cheeks (“Then how about this?” “Ahhh! That tickles!”), she kept getting closer until her lips touched Vi’s ear.

  
“I was going to say though,” Caitlyn said, her cheeks flushed from laughter, “perhaps after this we could go back to my place, and you could redraw your sketch from a reference in real life?”

  
Vi nodded and blushed and tried very, very hard not to speed down the highway.

**Author's Note:**

> I am Elise! Have you read too much angst? Are you tired of Highschool AUs? Well, we're here to solve one of those problems! F'real though, do you guys realize how much nsfw I have drawn in my math notebook, ummmmmmmmmmm  
> Anyways, hope you guys enjoyed! We had a lot of fun writing it :) !


End file.
